The Good Kind
by niktar
Summary: A story of Ruthie and Martin and their lives in college as best friends and roommates and then more?
1. Default Chapter

Ruthie had graduated from high school about four months ago and the fall semester of her freshman year was right around the corner. She was right at the moment in the process of packing all her stuff up so she would be ready when Martin was ready to go.

She and Martin had kept in touch the couple years since he had been away at college. He was going to be a junior this year and was on a baseball scholarship. However, he had come back to the Camden house to spend the last two summers.

Over the years Martin and Ruthie had become very close. If there was anyone that she would truly consider her best friend it was Martin. Anytime she had a problem she could just call him and he would always help her figure out what to do or at least make her feel better.

He had even come back this past year and went with her to her Homecoming Dance and then later in the year her Prom. She had been very grateful because she hadn't wanted to end up just going with some random boy. Going with Martin had been fun and had made it special.

When Ruthie had graduated in the spring Martin had already been home for the summer so he also attended her graduation. Now that Ruthie thought about it Martin had pretty much been there for every important event in her life for the last four years or so.

Ruthie had been an integral part of his life too though. He had taken her to his Prom even though he had skipped his Homecoming. And she had of course attended his graduation and even helped Mac plan his graduation party.

When Ruthie had applied for college she had been very broad in her choices, so it was no surprise that she had applied for the same college that Martin went to. She had naturally been accepted to all the colleges she applied to with her high grades and decent SAT scores, but more than that the college Martin went to had offered her an academic scholarship.

After a lot of thought and spending a month or so with Martin once he had come back to Glenoak she had decided that she would definitely feel the most comfortable going to a college that her best friend already attended. Mac went there too, so there were already two people she knew.

Even though she had always imagined college as a way to be on her own around people that didn't know her she had decided that she really didn't want to be completely alone. She knew that going to college with Martin she would have her independence but she would also have him to lean on if she needed.

When she had told her parents they had been quite happy that she wasn't going to be going out in the world alone. Her dad still couldn't seem to get it out of his head that she wasn't his little girl anymore and he had insisted that he was thrilled that Martin would be around to protect his "baby girl".

Since she had taken so long to respond to her acceptance though all the freshman housing had been filled up. So after talking with her parents and with Martin they had all decided that she would share an apartment with Martin, who had been planning on moving right off campus anyway.

His dad had offered to help him out by paying the rent since Martin didn't really have time to work enough hours to make ends meet while playing baseball and going to classes. And Eric had agreed to pay for Ruthie's part since the rent was actually cheaper than the boarding at the school.

Annie had been hesitant at first about Ruthie and Martin sharing an apartment but as Eric, Martin and Ruthie had all pointed out they had lived under the same roof for four years and were just friends. Annie just nodded as if she knew something everyone else didn't but conceded that she supposed it would be fine.

Once that was settled Martin, Ruthie and even Simon, who was home visiting too, took a road trip and spent a few days looking for apartments. They had found a nice one that was only a five-minute walk from campus.

The apartment was a two bedroom joined by one bathroom. There was a living room area connected to a small dining space and a little kitchen. And right next to the front door there was an extremely small laundry room.

Ruthie had immediately fallen in love with it. She loved the sliding glass doors and porch area right outside the living room. And she was a big fan of the window seat in her room. Not only that she liked the neighborhood it was in.

Martin had just seemed satisfied that Ruthie was pleased. As long as he was close to school and it had a kitchen he was set. Besides he had a feeling that he couldn't have changed Ruthie's mind had he wanted to.

So the day had finally arrived for them to go. Eric, Simon, Ruthie and Martin had already driven down the weekend before and unloaded all the furniture: the couch, the beds, the dressers, the TV's, the kitchen stuff, a coffee table, a big bean bag like pillow and the table and chairs for the dining room.

Now all they had left to take were odds and ends, clothes and such. Mac was supposed to be meeting them there any time now so he could follow them. Ruthie was going to be riding with Martin since she had left her car at their apartment the weekend before.

In all honesty, Ruthie had been a little surprised that Mac wasn't living with Martin but apparently he had decided to stay on campus and be an RA. Martin and Ruthie had enjoyed quite a few laughs at his expense on this subject over the summer.

He had just attempted to ignore them and had set about teasing them on becoming a married couple before they even went out. But they had paid him no mind, being that it was two against one.

Hearing Martin calling her name Ruthie sighed since she knew he wasn't going to be thrilled about the amount of bags she had that would need to be packed in the car. It was a good thing that Mac had offered to let them throw a few of their things in his car.

"Ruthie, come on. We need to get going. You know Mac has to get down there in time to get his packets on the new guys." Martin called, his voice getting louder as he walked up the stairs into Ruthie's room.

Ruthie watched as Martin's face went from one of humor at his joke about Mac to one of irritation at the number of bags that she had sitting around her room. She could practically hear the lecture he was about to give her before he even managed to open his mouth.

"Ruthie Camden, you can't seriously think we're going to fit all this stuff. You should have taken some of this down with us last weekend. This is going to take forever. I'm not superman, you know. You should have told me that all of this had to go with us and I could've started carrying it down earlier." Martin said, trailing off as he began gathering her stuff and heading down the stairs as he shook his head unhappily.

Ruthie just stood there, an expressionless look on her face as Martin gave her a dirty look but once his back was to her she couldn't help the smile that covered her face. She knew that she drove him crazy sometimes but as much as he liked to complain she could always count on him to help her out.

Later that day she was setting things up in her room as the music blared from her stereo. She was happy that she was finally here and that after this weekend she would officially be starting college. She had been waiting for this day forever. The day when she would finally be able to move away from home and spread her wings had been a long time coming.

Standing back she admired her style. She had made up her bed, gotten Martin to hook up her TV, DVD and stereo system together, put all her clothes away along with various other things until she was satisfied that her room was just the way she wanted it.

She had also put all her necessary items in the bathroom earlier and all the dishes and what not away in the kitchen. She had even talked Martin into helping her arrange the couch and TV in the living room before he disappeared into his room.

Realizing that she hadn't seen Martin since then she wandered through the bathroom that separated their rooms and pulled his door open. He was lying on the floor in the center of his room, piles of clothes around him left out, and he was fast asleep.

Trying her best not to laugh she set about putting Martin's clothes away, being careful not to wake him. Once she was through she opened up the last box that was left and began removing various movies and CDs that she put on a shelf that had open space.

When she was through she noticed that he had simply laid his bed linens on his bed so she went over and made up it up for him. Relieved that she was finally through she left his room and headed towards the kitchen to cook dinner before waking him.

As she got out the things to make spaghetti she allowed herself to think about Martin and what a great guy and friend he was. She knew sometimes she might slightly take advantage of his inability to refuse her much of anything, but she knew that likewise she would do pretty much anything for him too.

After he had loaded all her bags this morning, complaining no more after he had lectured her in her room, he had driven them to school. Then once they had gotten there he had helped her arrange her bedroom furniture just so and hooked up all her stuff after he had also helped her with the living room.

Which was exactly why she had decided to help him when she had found him fast asleep on his floor. And why she was making dinner now on her first real night away from home, her first real night of freedom.

Singing along to the radio that she had turned on she danced around the kitchen as she prepared dinner. When it was done, and she had made them both plates and taken them into the living room she went to wake up Martin.

"Martin…Martin…Hey dinner is ready." Ruthie called softly as she opened his door, and made her way over to where he still lay in the middle of the room.

"Just a few more minutes." He mumbled, not opening his eyes even a little and rolling over onto his side.

"Martin Brewer, get up. I made us dinner and it's going to get cold." Ruthie whispered loudly, a little exasperated.

"Ruthie come on. Shush." Martin said, grabbing her by the arm causing her to topple over, as he pulled her down next to him.

"Martin. Wake-up." Ruthie said, pulling away from his grasp as she got to her feet and walked to the door, "Fine I'll just eat without you."

"I'll be there in a minute." Martin called groggily as she left his room.

"Whatever." Ruthie said as she left.

A few minutes later, after Ruthie had flipped on the TV and was eating as she sat and watched Casablanca, Martin staggered into the living room. Ruthie looked over at him as he plopped down next to her in front of the sofa and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist as his head landed heavily on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ruth, for putting the rest of my stuff away. You're the best. And dinner smells great." He mumbled, his face in her curls.

"Your welcome. Now why don't you eat before you fall back asleep there, buddy." Ruthie suggested to which Martin sighed heavily as he released her small frame and reached for his food.

"Bossy." He grumbled, "How are we ever gonna live with each other?"

"You love me. Besides at least you don't have to cook for yourself all the time." Ruthie pointed out, resisting the urge to laugh at him again as he pouted, "Now be quiet this movie is absolutely the best."

"Whatever." Martin said, noting that Ruthie seemed to be almost mocking him.

He knew that sometimes when he was woken up he could be hard to get up and maybe slightly moody. However, he also knew that Ruthie enjoyed making fun of him when he was in that state and he found that irritating, for lack of a better word.

Good thing she was his best friend, because if Mac had taken the pleasure she did at his expense he would've hurt him already. Mac wouldn't dare though, which was funny since Ruthie was about half the size of Mac and not even half as afraid of Martin as Mac.

He watched her as she became entranced in the movie and had to smile at the way her whole demeanor lit up when she was interested in something. He had never to this day met anyone like Ruthie Camden she was most definitely one of a kind.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to his food. It was actually pretty good, not that he was surprised. Just about everyone in the Camden household knew how to cook. You couldn't live in a house with a family that big and not be able to feed them or yourself.

After he had finished eating he gathered their dishes together and took them to the kitchen. Running the water he washed the few dishes that Ruthie had used and then cleaned up the kitchen before heading back to the living room after turning out the light.

"Thanks for cleaning up." Ruthie offered, as he settled back down next to her, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"No prob. You made it." Martin replied, fidgeting as he tried to make himself comfortable.

"Here. Why don't you lay down?" Ruthie suggested, as she pulled a pillow off the couch and put it on her lap.

"Thanks." Martin murmured, as he laid his head down in her lap and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep though. I don't wanna wake you up again." Ruthie ordered, only half joking.

"I won't." Martin said, opening his eyes and trying to focus on the movie so he would stay awake.


	2. Beautiful friendship?

Thanks to all of you who reviewed...I really appreciate it...and just in case anyone is interested I have the same story up at the WB boards because it's easier and quicker to update...anyways here's the next part...hope you all like it.

As the movie ended Ruthie stretched as Martin sat up and threw the pillow back onto the sofa, "This could be the end of a beautiful friendship." Martin teased.

"Oh you think you could live without me?" Ruthie asked teasingly, as Martin pulled her to her feet.

"No but I could definitely live without that movie." Martin threw back, laughing at Ruthie's mock outrage.

"You are horrible. That is the best movie ever. How could you not like it?" Ruthie chastised him.

"Because she didn't stay with him." Martin responded seriously, though he knew that Ruthie wouldn't leave it at that.

"That makes it good. Because it's not the common happy ending. It's realistic. It's life. Not a fairytale." Ruthie said, as they both made their way to the bathroom and began to get ready for bed.

"Well it was depressing. Besides don't we watch movies to escape real life?" Martin argued, masking his smile as he watched Ruthie turn to face him with an expression of annoyance.

"Of course we do. But sometimes all those sugar coated everything always ends up working out in the end movies are depressing, because that is never gonna happen for us. You know, the real miserable people." Ruthie shot back, trying to convince Martin she was right, while knowing it was impossible.

"Us miserable people? Ruthie, you most definitely are not miserable. Nor are you that much of a realist. Come on, admit it, the movie's depressing." Martin reasoned, enjoying himself as he always did when he argued with her.

"I will do no such thing." Ruthie said, shaking her head as she turned and left the bathroom, having finished brushing her hair and teeth.

"Fine. But you know I'm right whether you admit it or not." Martin called after her retreating form, allowing a smile to cross his face as he heard her grumble something under her breath.

Martin finished up a few minutes later in the bathroom and headed to his room to change into a pair of sweats. After throwing his discarded clothes into the laundry hamper in his closet he walked over and turned on his bedside lamp before turning out the overhead light.

Then he pulled the covers back and crawled into the inviting bed. He was so tired even though he had taken that nap earlier. Today had seemed to last forever and he was extremely thankful to Ruthie that she had made up his bed for him.

Closing his eyes he felt himself relax and his muscles begin to loosen as his body became heavy and his breathing slowed. He heard soft footsteps and his eyes fluttered open as Ruthie neared his bed. She looked at the moment like an angel in one of his old baseball shirts that was too big and a pair of white cotton sleep-pants.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She whispered as he just looked at her.

"Night, Ruth. Thanks again for making my bed." Martin said softly, his voice already husky from sleep.

"Night, Martin." Ruthie said, as she reached out and turned off his bedside lamp and left the room, not closing the doors that separated their rooms.


	3. Job search

_Thanks guys for all the reviews..it's nice to know people like it. To answer a question: this story is on the fanfiction and rpg boards at the WB and it's under the same title The Good Kind. Hope you all like._

The next morning Ruthie got up early and decided to go out and look around the town for a job. She wanted to be able to have some spending money and of course she would need money for food. She planned on looking at the campus office for ads before heading around aimlessly.

She took a shower quickly and dressed a little nicer than normal in case she managed to get herself an interview before heading for the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

When she walked in the kitchen Martin was standing at the counter talking to Mac, who was sitting on a barstool at the bar that separated the kitchen and dining area. Martin looked a little amused as Mac animatedly told him a story about one of the new freshman.

"Hey guys. Mac, I take it you're having fun already with the RA position?" Ruthie teased, as she accepted the bowl of cereal Martin handed her and retrieved the milk from the refrigerator.

"It's horrible. These guys are so much worse than I was. I just don't get it." Mac complained, as Ruthie shot Martin a "This is so funny" look.

"Oh come on Mac. They can't be that bad. You're just going to have to get used to being the responsible one." Martin advised, trying his best to be sympathetic to his friend.

"But I'm not good at that. You are. I knew I should have just moved in here with you. But no." Mac whined, covering his head with his hands.

"So Ruthie where are you goin'?" Martin asked, changing the subject and turning his attention to Ruthie who had taken a seat next to Mac.

"I was going to go to the campus office and see if they have any ads about possible jobs. I need to find one if I'm gonna have any extra money." Ruthie explained, watching as Mac's hands dropped from his head abruptly.

"Aren't you going to come to our games?" He questioned, sounding like a disappointed little boy who had been told that Santa wasn't real.

"Of course I am. Why?" Ruthie questioned, not understanding where his question had come from or why he was so concerned.

"Well if you get a job then you'll be busy and you'll miss them." Mac explained, as though he was speaking to a five-year old.

"No I won't. I'm just going to get a part-time job." Ruthie explained, shooting Martin a look as she did so.

"Hey I'm not the one worried. I know you'll be there." Martin responded, putting his hands in the air as he turned away and began straightening the kitchen.

"Well I guess I better get back to the dorm. See what trouble those hellions have caused." Mac joked, as he got up from the chair, his earlier upset forgotten.

"I'll see you later at the meeting. Remember coach said be there at 6." Martin reminded Mac as he let himself out.

"See you then." Mac called, as he shut the door.

"So do want company?" Martin asked Ruthie, who had finished eating and was cleaning up after herself.

"Sure. That'd be great if you don't have anything else to do." Ruthie replied, happy that Martin had offered and she wouldn't have to find her way around alone.

"Nah, nothing till the meeting later tonight." Martin assured as he headed to his room, "Just let me change and I'll be ready."

"Kay." Ruthie called, as she went into the living room and settled onto the sofa to wait for Martin.


	4. Jaws!

_Thanks guys for all the reviews...I'm glad so many of you like the story and I'm sorry it took so long to update but for some reason I couldn't get on the site. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it._

They had went to the campus office and found a few ads that Ruthie thought were worth checking into and then had proceeded to drive around town as Martin showed Ruthie where everything was.

The first ad that had caught her eye was a babysitting job. It was an afternoon thing, only three to seven five days a week. It was for a five-year old little boy named Ian. When Ruthie met with the single dad, Jake, he offered to pay her 12 dollars an hour on the spot because he liked her so much.

When she asked if she could take the little boy to baseball games or around town with her he easily agreed. Apparently he had played baseball himself in college. He seemed pretty pleased too that she just didn't want to keep Ian sitting at home all day.

Martin had been surprised by how quickly Jake had offered Ruthie the job, but after she had told him about the large family she grew up in he had seemed comfortable with her. Then once she had mentioned that her dad was a preacher he looked even more confident that he had made the right decision.

As they left Jake's house Martin commented to Ruthie, "You are amazing, you know that. You're going to be making over two-hundred dollars a week. And Ian seems like a nice well-behaved kid. And you also get to come to our games."

"I'm just really glad everything worked out. I didn't think I'd be that lucky the first time around. I thought I'd have to look a few places before I found the right job, but that one just fits." Ruthie gushed excitedly, as she and Martin drove through town with the windows down.

"Well I'm happy for you. I say tonight we have a celebratory dinner. We could see if Mac wants to come, I guess." Martin said laughing a little as Ruthie's face lit up even more at the mention of a dinner in her honor.

"Sounds great. You know, you never told me what your part-time job is." Ruthie said, wondering what Martin would actually have time to do with baseball and classes.

"Oh I'm a tutor sort of. I help in between my classes and baseball practice for a couple hours everyday. Then two nights a week I have to go to the library a few hours in case anyone needs help studying." Martin explained, as he pulled into the driveway.

"Do you like it?" Ruthie questioned, not surprised that Martin was tutoring since he had helped her with her work a time or two.

"Yeah it's not too bad. The two days I have to go at night aren't so great cause I'm tired from baseball and I have my own homework but all in all I'm happy with it. Besides for an on-campus job it pays pretty well." Martin answered, as he unlocked the door.

"And the baseball scholarship gives you a small stipend every year doesn't it?" Ruthie inquired, as they both walked into the apartment.

"Yeah they do. And that definitely helps out. I'm really glad I get that." Martin replied, as he sunk into the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Can we please not watch baseball?" Ruthie begged, sticking her lower lip out slightly as she sat next to Martin.

"You know I should be mean. After all you did make me watch that movie last night. But I'm in a good mood and today is your lucky day. How bout we compromise?" Martin conceded, as he flipped the station to the TNT afternoon movie Jaws.

"Great choice. Now this movie's a classic." Ruthie agreed, shaking her head as her pout disappeared and was replaced by a smile as Martin began to sing.

"I'm tired and I wanna go home…" Martin started in guttural voice, trying not to laugh.

"Had me a little drink about an hour ago…" Ruthie chimed, deepening her voice as much as possible.

"And it's gone right to my head. Bum Bum Bum Bum." Martin and Ruthie finished together, beating their hands on their knees during the last part before breaking into laughter.


	5. Pictures never fade

_Thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this part._

"Ruth, I'm back. Where are you? We're hungry." Martin called as he let himself and Mac into the apartment later that evening after their meeting.

"Where is she?" Mac questioned, looking around the living room and wandering into the kitchen and dining room.

"Well I don't think she's hiding under the table, Mac." Martin joked, as he headed down the hall towards their bedrooms.

"Ruthie you in here?" He called as he opened her bedroom door to find her curled up on her bed sleeping.

He shook his head at the sight in front of him. She must have fallen asleep while listening to the radio because he could hear it playing softly in the background. She also had a photo album out next to her that she must have been looking at. He moved closer to see who was in it.

He was a little taken aback to see that almost all the photos were of Ruthie and he. Looking closer he could see that she had been adding more to it. There were even a few lying out on the bed next to her hand from this summer that she hadn't put in yet.

He smiled as he slid the album away from her and towards him as he sank to sit on the edge of her bed. As he flipped through the pages memories flashed through his mind. It wasn't that he had forgotten all the time spent with Ruthie, it was simply that the pictures just made the memories more tangible.

He heard her sigh as she moved a little in her sleep and he could hear Mac's heavy footsteps as he walked down the hall so he closed the album and shook her shoulder lightly. When she didn't really move he trailed his hand down her side, which he knew would tickle her.

"Stop." She said simply, not giving any other indication that she was awake.

"Well, well, well. Who's the grumpy one now?" Martin bragged, as he kept himself from laughing at her unhappy face.

"I'm not grumpy." She responded, as she opened her eyes to meet his warm brown ones that were at the moment dancing with laughter.

"Fine you're not grumpy. Are you ready to go? Mac said he's going to eat his arm if we don't get to a place soon." Martin relayed, as Mac came to stand in the doorway.

"I did say that, didn't I?" He inquired, shaking his head at his own stupidity, "Well I probably meant it so we should really go now."

"Okay. Okay. Just let me go splash water on my face and I'll be ready." Ruthie said, crawling out of her bed and leaving the two boys to wait for her.

"Ready." She said a minute later as she walked past Mac and headed out the front door.

"She's definitely in charge here." Mac complained, looking at Martin for some denial or assurance that he was possibly wrong.

"Definitely." Martin agreed, his answer not what Mac had been hoping for but at least truthful.


	6. Sunday morning

_Thanks guys for all the reveiws..and I'm really sorry it took so long to update! Hope everyone likes this part._

The next morning Ruthie woke up to the sun shining in her bedroom window, bathing everything in gold. Stretching her arms above her head she sighed heavily and glanced over at her clock on the nightstand. If she didn't hurry she wasn't going to be ready for church on time.

As if Martin had read her mind she heard him call from the bathroom, "Ruthie, are you up? You better hurry if you're coming with me."

"Yeah. Yeah." She muttered, as she pulled herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Morning sleepyhead." Martin greeted her gently, as he turned to look at her after buttoning up his shirt.

"Morning." Ruthie said, not meeting his eyes as she headed for the small alcove in the bathroom where the shower was located.

"Don't take long." Martin admonished, as he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Whatever." Ruthie said to herself as she heard the door click shut.

About a half hour later Ruthie walked into the kitchen completely dressed and in a lot better mood. Her shower had done just the trick and woken her up immediately. She had found herself wondering as she got ready what this new church was going to be like.

Martin had apparently been going there the past two years whenever he was at school and from what he said really seemed to like it. He had told Ruthie that the pastor was a nice man, a little younger than her father, who had a real passion for what he did and what he spoke about.

Martin watched from a barstool as Ruthie helped herself to a couple pancakes that he had cooked and left for her. She was wearing a flowing white skirt that went down at an angle from her mid-thigh to a little below her knee with a white tank top under a see-through light pink long-sleeved shirt.

Her hair was down and the usual mass of curls tumbled down her back. She had put on a hint of light pink eye shadow and even dangling silver earrings. But true to her nature she wore simple white flip-flops, slightly offsetting the girly look.

As Ruthie ate, she and Martin sat in companionable silence. Martin, wondering whether Ruthie would like the church as much as he did and Ruthie, thinking about how she was going to miss her dad's sermons a little.

"Hey guys." Mac called out as he let himself in the front door that Martin had left unlocked for him earlier.

"Hey Mac." Ruthie and Martin both responded as he came into view.

"Isn't it time to go?" Mac inquired, looking at Martin as he did so, "You said to be here by 10:15 and it's already a little after 10:30."

"Yeah I did tell you that. But you're not late. I knew you wouldn't be here on time so…" Martin trailed off, winking at Ruthie as she laughed at Mac.

Mac, who had realized what was going on just shook his head and responded, "Oh I see. Ye of little faith."

"You weeeeerrrrrrre late." Ruthie reminded him, as she cleared her dishes away.

"Details. Details." Mac answered, smiling as Martin shook his head at him and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go." Martin announced as he walked out the door, leaving Ruthie and Martin to follow behind him.


	7. It's a gift!

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Once again I apologize for taking so long to update. I was on vacation and life just always seems to get in the way...but here's the next part. Hope everyone likes it!_

After church, which Ruthie had actually really enjoyed she, Martin and Mac all headed back to the apartment to relax and hang out for a while. Once they were all settled in the living room Mac began to tell them about the new freshman and the trouble they had already caused.

Martin and Ruthie tried their best in the beginning not tease him too much, but after a while they couldn't help themselves. Mac took the teasing all in stride and forged ahead, leaving nothing out and no story untold.

Mac was sprawled on the big beanbag chair that Ruthie had insisted on getting, while she was sitting on the couch with her feet curled under her and Martin was laying with his head on a pillow that was leaning against her side.

Once Mac had finally finished his storytelling they opted for watching a movie before eating lunch. Mac, who was the closest to the TV, took the opportunity to grab the remote and flip through the channels before leaving it on _Liar Liar_.

Ruthie laughed as Jim Carrey attempted to make his hand write blue. Martin and Mac, who had long ago decided that this was definitely on the top ten list of best movies ever, couldn't keep themselves from quoting almost every line as they laughed almost non-stop until the end.

Once the movie was over Ruthie and Martin headed into the kitchen to make themselves sandwiches and Mac headed out so he could go check and make sure no one was in need of his services.

"So how long do you think he'll last?" Ruthie asked after they were sitting down at the counter eating.

"Um I'm not sure. He might just surprise us." Martin answered, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"You really think so?" Ruthie wondered aloud, trying to decide if there was any truth to Martin's words.

"Honestly I don't know. But I do think it'll be good for him to have to at least try to be responsible for once." Martin said seriously, the smile slipping from his face for a moment.

"What were you just thinking about?" Ruthie asked softly, touching Martin's arm gently as she did so.

"Nothing really." Martin responded quickly, then noticing her look continued, "I guess I was just thinking I wish that I could be like him sometimes. You know, so carefree and not really worried about anything."

"That makes sense. I mean you've always been so responsible and you've already dealt with so much in your life that you just didn't really get a chance to be immature and irresponsible. But maybe that's not so bad, I mean all the stuff Mac still has to learn you already have. Besides would you really want to not know how precious life is?" Ruthie said, picking her words carefully so as not to make Martin think she was just brushing his feelings aside.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Martin asked, the corner of his mouth turning upwards in a smile as he did.

"It's a gift." Ruthie joked lightly, tapping Martin's nose as she got up and began to clean up the kitchen.


	8. Gretchen

_Thanks guys for all the reviews! Sorry it always takes so long to update...hope the story is worth the wait._

It was the first day of classes and Ruthie had already suffered through two classes so she only had one more to go before her school day was over. She had made her schedule so that she had three classes in the morning on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and only two classes on Tuesday and Thursday.

When her classes were over she was supposed to head over to the preschool and pick up Ian. She was really looking forward to her babysitting job, more so than she thought she would be. But right now she needed to focus on finding her classroom, because at the moment she had absolutely no idea where it was.

Feeling someone touch her shoulder she spun around quickly, "Oh Martin, it's you."

"Yeah it's me. You look lost." He commented, a smile creeping across his face as she pretended to be offended.

"I am not…lost." Ruthie said uncertainly, her words betraying themselves.

"Let me see your schedule." Martin instructed, as he reached for the paper she was holding in her hands.

"Here. But I could've found it myself." Ruthie insisted, as Martin looked up from the paper and pointed to the classroom a few doors down.

"Your welcome." Martin teased, as she rolled her eyes at him, "By the way, you do remember how to get to the preschool, right?"

"Of course I do. You just showed me yesterday." Ruthie answered, shaking her head at the way he constantly seemed to be looking out for her, "Did you find me just to make sure?"

"Well maybe. But I actually have a class in the room right next to yours." Martin revealed, as he glanced around.

"Looking for someone?" Ruthie inquired, just as Mac came sauntering up to them.

"Hey guys." He greeted, "Isn't this just great? All of us going to school together again. Feels like old times."

"Him." Martin responded, lifting his eyes upward as Mac put an arm around both of their shoulders and headed towards class.

Once Martin and Mac had went into their class Ruthie decided she might as well go inside her room and find a seat. Glancing around the room she made her way to the back and sat next to a pretty auburn-haired girl with striking green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ruthie." She introduced herself when the girl looked up from her drawing as Ruthie took her seat.

"I'm Gretchen." The girl said with a half smile.

"So are you a freshman too?" Ruthie asked, her eyes drifting down to the picture that Gretchen was drawing.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Four more years of school. Sucks, huh?" Gretchen commented, as she went back to her drawing.

"Definitely. But I'm glad I finally get a chance to get out on my own. Your drawing is amazing." Ruthie said, wondering how long Gretchen had been drawing to have a talent like she did.

"Thank you. It's not quite done yet but it's getting there. And I absolutely agree with you on the whole getting away from home thing." Gretchen agreed, a faraway look in her eyes.

Just before Ruthie could ask just what Gretchen meant by what she said the professor appeared and began class. Ruthie turned her attention to the front of the room, but couldn't help wondering what Gretchen's story was.


	9. End of a Long Day

_Thanks guys! You all are so great about reveiwing. It took so long for the update because I was away on vacation but I'm back now so...I hope you like this next part!_

Later that night Ruthie walked into the apartment, completely tired and ready for nothing but to fall into bed. Ian had more energy than any kid had any right to. Not that he was unruly, on the contrary he was extremely well-behaved. But Ruthie had spent the whole afternoon playing with him, mainly just trying to keep up with him.

That mixed with the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before because of her slight anxiety about actually starting college and her new job made for one exhausted Ruthie.

Kicking her shoes off at the door she made her way to her bedroom, wondering why it was so quiet and where Martin was.

"Hey Ruth." He called from his room, causing her to jump as she walked into her room.

"Don't do that." She yelled crossly, while getting her pajamas out of her drawer.

"What did I do?" Martin called, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to figure out why he had irritated her.

"Scare me." Ruthie answered, appearing suddenly in the bathroom doorway before she slid the door shut closing him out.

"I wasn't trying to." He muttered, deciding that she must have just had a long day to snap at him for something so little since usually Ruthie wasn't that moody.

About 10 minutes later he heard the door slide open and he watched as Ruthie made her way over to sit on the end of his bed, already ready for bed. He had been writing an email to his dad, who was once again in the states but stationed at the moment in Texas.

"Sorry for being mean. It's been a long day and you just scared me. I didn't know whether you were home." Ruthie said quietly, before asking, "Emailing your dad?"

"Yeah. He said he's pretty happy with how things are going. He even said he's been out on a few dates with some woman." Martin responded, his expression unreadable as he closed his laptop and put it back on his desk.

"Are you okay with that?" Ruthie asked gently, wishing that it wasn't so hard to get Martin to open up sometimes.

"Fine." He responded shortly, not meeting her eyes, which only convinced her that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Well if it did bother you a little…" Ruthie began before she was cut off by Martin shaking his head.

"Don't Ruthie. Let's talk about something else." Martin said, his voice deceptively calm but his eyes giving him away.

Ruthie deciding that she should back off for now changed the subject as he had asked, "Ian has absolutely way too much energy. He's constantly up to something. It's like watching Sam and David all over again."

Martin smiled slightly, glad that Ruthie hadn't pushed the topic, "That sounds interesting. I wanna hear all about it."

So they continued talking for quite a while, first about Ian, then about their classes. And later Ruthie told Martin about Gretchen and he told her about baseball practice. Finally realizing that it was getting pretty late, Ruthie got up and told Martin goodnight as she headed to bed.


	10. Girlfriends

_Thanks guys for all the reveiws! Hope everyone likes!_

A few weeks later Ruthie had finally fallen into a routine. She went to school, babysat and then came home and hung out with Martin till it was time for bed. On the two nights he had to tutor she would simply head to the library after work and stay until he was done. Usually Gretchen would meet her there and they would sometimes study and sometimes just hang out.

Then on the weekends she had surprisingly enough started hanging out with Gretchen while Martin had practice. Gretchen had even come to church with them the past two Sundays. She and Ruthie were quite a bit different but somehow they had almost instantly become good friends.

The thing that Ruthie really liked about Gretchen was her trustworthiness. Ruthie felt that she could tell her anything and she would without a doubt keep it to herself. Although, at first Gretchen had come off harsh, Ruthie had discovered that she was actually quite sweet underneath her tough exterior.

Both girls shared a quick wit and biting sarcasm that made it easy for them to communicate. And while Ruthie had come from a big family she had learned that Gretchen had been an only child. An only child who had been slightly suffocated with attention.

Apparently her mother had suffered two miscarriages before Gretchen had finally been born and had been told that she couldn't have a child, so Gretchen was pretty much a miracle. This had resulted in her parents being slightly overprotective, yet still loving.

Gretchen in response had become a little rebellious, constantly pushing her parent's limits, as she revealed to Ruthie. Yet despite her mischievous nature Ruthie could tell that Gretchen really loved her parents, by the way she talked about them.

But despite how close the two had become Ruthie still hadn't figured out the reason for the look in Gretchen's eyes the first day they met. And honestly Ruthie was surprised that Gretchen had shared as much as she had, since to everyone else Gretchen was a mystery.

A mystery that Mac was starting to like more and more everyday. Martin and Ruthie had teased him about his crush at first, but after they realized that it seemed to be more than just one of his fleeting interests they had cut back much to Mac's relief.

Gretchen shockingly seemed to like Mac too. At first she had seemed simply amused by his constant flirting and endless pursuit. But after a couple weeks she had actually agreed to go on a date with him.

Ruthie would've never guessed that the two would have much in common and really they didn't but for some reason that worked in their favor. Gretchen's quietness was offset by Mac's outgoing personality, and Mac's waywardness was overpowered by Gretchen's allure.

Martin had told Ruthie that he was happy for Mac and glad that he had finally found someone that he really liked. Ruthie was happy for Mac too, but she had warned him that if he screwed up and hurt Gretchen she wouldn't be accountable for her actions.

Ruthie was glad she had finally discovered a good friend that was actually a girl and she didn't want to lose that friendship. All her life her close friends and confidantes had always been guys, first Simon and Matt, then Robbie and later Peter. And now Martin.

And even though she wouldn't trade her friendship with Martin for anything it was nice to have a girl to talk to. Martin would always be her best friend and no one knew more about her than he did. And vice versa.


	11. Rolling on

_Hey guys! Apparently no one liked the fact that there was no dialogue, so sorry! I just wanted a chance to put in some background, let you guys know what happened and what was going on. Hope you guys like this part better. Lyrics are in italics and I can't remember the name of the song so I'll try to figure it out and let you all know._

"Martin, are you here?" Ruthie called out, as she entered the apartment and began turning on lights.

Hearing no answer she headed down the hall towards the bedrooms. Walking in her room she flipped on her light and looked through the bathroom to find Martin's room completely dark.

That's weird, she thought to herself, he should be home by now.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, glancing into his room to make sure he wasn't sleeping. The room was empty though and she shook her head before she began getting ready for bed.

Once she had gotten her pajamas on she heard a knock on the door. Calling out that she'd be there in a second, she turned the lights off in the bathroom and went to open the front door.

"Who is it?" She called out as she placed her hand on the knob.

"It's me. My arms are full. Hurry up, Ruthie." Martin ordered, the irritation evident in his voice.

"Sorry, where were you?" Ruthie inquired as she let him inside.

"The grocery store." He said slowly, as he headed towards the kitchen with the bags.

"What's your problem? Have a bad practice?" Ruthie asked, as she helped him put the stuff away.

"I'm fine." He answered curtly, "And practice was fine. Everything is fine." He said coldly as he turned and left her in the kitchen to finish.

Shaking her head Ruthie simply finished and then locked up before heading back towards her room. Martin usually had a good reason for being moody and she almost always ended up getting it out of him eventually but tonight she just wasn't in the mood.

The phone rang interrupting her thoughts and she picked it up absentmindedly, "Hello."

"Hey Ruthie, how's it going?" Simon's voice said on the other line.

"Good, everything's good. How about you?" Ruthie asked, her voice brightening at Simon's voice.

"I'm great. I just wanted to call and check up on you. How's the job? And classes?" Simon inquired, a matching smile on his own face.

Ruthie and Simon talked for a good half-hour, catching up on everything until Simon told her that he really should get to sleep. Ruthie hung up in a much better mood and decided that she would take a chance and try to get Martin to talk to her again.

"Hey Martin." She greeted, as she sat down on the end of his bed.

He was lying on his back in his bed listening to music with his eyes closed and for a few minutes he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Refusing to be bothered by this she simply grabbed one of the pillows off the end of the bed and laid down next to him, not saying anything else.

_Standing on top of the edge it feels like it's going down._

_Everything stays in my mind feeling in a daze on the ground._

_Feels like it's gonna give, life's too hard to live anymore._

_Think I've had enough things too tough, I'm out the door._

"Ruthie, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." Martin said softly.

_All in all it's just another day now._

_Falling down what you gonna do?_

_Standing on top of the world tonight_

_And no one's looking back at you._

"It's okay, what's wrong?" Ruthie whispered, surprised that he had spoken at all.

_Stand tall it's going on, it's going on._

_It's gonna be just fine, you're holding on, holding on today._

_Things don't stop and the others announce their moving on._

_Salt and tears in the minds and mouth of a bad decision._

"My dad called me today. Told me that his new girlfriend is moving in with him. He wants to come visit soon so I can meet her." Martin shared, his voice carefully controlled and yet tired.

_Too late for another mistake it's bringing you down._

_With all your faults it isn't your fault what's going on._

_So you found yourself._

_So you lost your way._

"It's okay for you to be upset, Martin. It's just going to take some time for you to get used to your dad dating. But no one will ever take your mother's place, for you or your dad. You know that." Ruthie assured him, rolling over onto her side so she could look at him.

_Found life through someone else._

_And you threw it all away._

_All in all it's just another day now,_

_Falling down what you gonna do?_

"You just don't understand." Martin said coldly, rolling on his side to escape the look of hurt that he knew would cross her face.

_Standing on top of the world tonight._

_And no one's looking back at you._

_Stand tall it's going on, it's going on,_

_It's gonna be just fine, you're holding on, holding on today._

"Maybe I don't." Ruthie said as she turned to face the wall, the hurt evident in her voice making him feel even worse.

_Times rolling on, rolling on today._

_It's going on, going on today._

Martin wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words out. He wanted to apologize and tell her he hadn't meant what he said, because he didn't. But he was afraid if he did say something he would just make it worse, because right now he was just ready to lash out at anyone, however undeserving they may be.

Almost an hour later Martin finally decided to turn the radio and lights off. He had been surprised that Ruthie hadn't retreated to her room after his callous comment, but instead just lain there next to him silent.

When he rolled over he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully, the hurt look gone from her face although he could see the residual tear tracks still on her cheeks. If he could have kicked his own ass at the moment he would have, because there was absolutely nothing worse to him than being the cause of her unhappiness, much less her tears.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't heard her crying and was extremely appalled with himself for not apologizing to begin with. But he couldn't help the happiness that he felt knowing that despite what he had said and how he'd acted that she had stayed with him anyways.

He was also grateful that their friendship was so strong that it could endure moments and nights like these. He wasn't exactly sure when their bond had become so resilient or when he had become so comfortable and sure of her that he had allowed himself to trust that she would always be there. But he was glad that he could lean on her as she did on him at times.

Promising himself right then that he would make it up to her tomorrow and apologize first thing in the morning he arranged the blankets making sure she had enough before allowing himself to drift off the sleep. His last thought was that he hoped he hadn't really hurt her feelings too bad and that she would forgive without too much groveling on his part.


	12. Apology

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update...I've had one family crisis after another and with college classes I haven't had the time...hopefully coming up I'll have more and try to update more often...Hope you guys like this part...!_

The next day was thankfully Saturday and when Martin woke up he could hear the rain pounding down onto the roof of the small apartment. He was lying on his side with his arm around Ruthie, whose body fit perfectly in his embrace.

Shaking his head at the random thought he got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen to make her breakfast, a breakfast that would hopefully be a great start to his apology.

After he had finished cooking he went to wake her up so she could eat. He stood for a minute watching her as she slept before reaching over and shaking her gently. When she didn't move or open her eyes he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ruth. Ruthie. Wake up." Martin cajoled softly, brushing away a curl that had fallen across her face.

"I'm awake." She informed him, her voice hoarse but her eyes still closed.

"I made you breakfast." Martin told her, wishing she would open her eyes and look at him so he could tell what she was thinking.

"Why?" Ruthie questioned, figuring that Martin had simply done it because he felt guilty for what he had said last night.

Well, it's kind of an apology." Martin answered, keeping his voice low and praying that Ruthie wouldn't yell at him for trying to get back in her good graces with food.

"Look Martin, if you feel bad about what you said last night don't. You were right. I don't know how you feel, I couldn't. I shouldn't have assumed to." Ruthie said, her words running together as she spit them out.

"No I was wrong and I do feel bad. And I'm really sorry. You are the best friend that I have ever had and I was a complete jerk last night." Martin explained, hoping that Ruthie would believe him.

"Really?" She asked, finally opening her velvety brown eyes to look at him.

"Really. And I thought about what you said to me last night and it makes sense. That doesn't mean the whole situation doesn't bother me anymore, but you were right. I think I just need a little time to come to terms with the idea. I just hope you'll stick with me and let me know if I'm being mean or unreasonable. I really do value your opinion Ruthie." Martin told her, the words flowing easily now that he was no longer so angry.

"Of course I will. That's what best friends are for, right?" Ruthie promised, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Martin's neck.

"Absolutely." Martin agreed, as he pulled Ruthie closer and returned her hug as he whispered in her ear, "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I'll have to think about that." She teased, laughing as Martin began tickling her.


	13. Rainy day

"This is torture. How many more possible movies can you make me watch that involve guys begging for girls' forgiveness?" Martin whined, as _10 things I hate about you_ finally ended.

"Actually that was the last one, grumpy. And I think that after you make me dinner you'll be completely forgiven. Oh wait, I can't forget the massage that you promised." Ruthie said, laughter in her voice.

"Remind me to never be mean to you again." Martin grumbled, although honestly he was satisfied with the way the day had gone.

It had been raining constantly since they had woken up so Ruthie had talked Martin into watching movies with her. He hadn't really objected much, and when he had it was mostly for show.

As they watched the movies they had eaten tons of junk food. Ice cream, chips, chocolate, you name it and they had eaten it. And though the movies were mostly chick flicks Ruthie had kept Martin amused as she made fun of the girls and reenacted some of the scenes.

All in all it had been quite a relaxing day. Martin's coach had already cancelled practice for the day because of the weather forecast promising severe thunderstorms all weekend and Gretchen had went home to visit her parents for the weekend so that left Martin and Ruthie free to just hang out alone all day. Even Mac was busy at the school looking out for the guys since everyone was stuck inside.

While Martin was busy making dinner, spaghetti and meatballs to be exact, Ruthie sat at the bar doing the little bit of reading she needed to do over the weekend for her classes. Martin periodically had her taste the sauce or stir something when he was busy, but for the most part he did it all himself.

When dinner was finally ready Ruthie had finished reading and they sat in a companionable silence as they ate. Once they were through they both set about cleaning up the dishes and Ruthie complimented him on how excellent the meal had been.

She had always known that Martin could cook, but she hadn't been aware of just how good. Martin seemed to be pleased that she had enjoyed the meal so much and had promised that he'd give her his mom's recipe for the sauce.

The phone rang at that moment, interrupting her thoughts, "Hello." Ruthie answered.

"Hey Ruthie. How's it going?" Mac asked.

"Great. I made Martin watch a bunch of 'chick flicks' and then he cooked me dinner." Ruthie said laughing as Martin rolled his eyes and tried to take the phone from her.

"What did he do wrong?" Mac asked, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh the list is so long." Ruthie teased, sticking her tongue out at Martin as she evaded his grasp, "Anyway how are things going with you?"

"Fine. Long day though. You know I hate being stuck inside." Mac complained.

"Oh it's not so bad. It's actually kinda relaxing." Ruthie pointed out, as she hoisted herself onto the counter next to where Martin stood after having given up trying to get the phone.

"Well maybe I'll come over and hang out with you guys tomorrow." Mac commented.

"Oh I see, Gretchen's gone so why not hang out with us." Ruthie teased, before asking Martin, "Should we be offended?"

"I don't know. Depends on whether he's up for buying us Chinese for lunch tomorrow after church." Martin said, a smile crossing his face as Ruthie started laughing.

"Sure whatever. See you guys in the morning." Mac said, attempting to sound aggravated but failing miserably.

"Sweet dreams." Ruthie said, before hanging up and jumping off the counter to put the phone back on the hook.

"So how about that massage?" Ruthie asked, turning around to face Martin who was still leaning against the counter.

"When we get back from the library." Martin promised, smirking as Ruthie's eyebrows went up in question.

"What do you need at the library?" Ruthie asked, as she left the kitchen.

"I have to meet this girl named Callie to help her with a couple math questions." Martin called after her.

"Why do I need to go?" Ruthie shouted from down the hall.

"She's dating one of the guys on the team and he asked me to help her." Martin shouted back after a minute.

"That still doesn't explain why I need to go." Ruthie pointed out as she walked back into the kitchen with her jacket.

"She kind of hit on me a couple weeks ago when she came to tutor tables that night you didn't come by." Martin admitted, wondering why he was bothering to explain since Ruthie was obviously going to come with him.

"So you agreed to help her on a Saturday night when you don't even tutor?" Ruthie wondered aloud, not understanding Martin's logic.

"Look Trey asked me to at practice the other night and I was going to say no but then I thought it actually might be better because if I brought you with me then she wouldn't you know…" Martin trailed off, as he pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

"Why don't you just tell Trey?" Ruthie asked, following him out the door and to the car as she pulled on her own jacket.

"You've met Trey. He's just as bad as she is when it comes to other girls. I just don't see the point." Martin explained, "Besides the last thing I need is for him to think she's interested in me because it'll just make him mad at me, not her. That is if he even believes me."

"True. But you do know that I won't always be around to save you, don't you?" Ruthie pointed out in a teasing tone, beginning to laugh before Martin silenced her with an evil look.

"Actually you're wrong. From now on I won't agree to help her unless I know you're free." Martin said, smiling at his ingenious plan.

"Or I'll just help you out and make sure she never wants to get your help again." Ruthie said, her eyes narrowing as she began to think of ways to get rid of Callie for Martin.

"And that only worries me a little." Martin said, as he headed towards campus.


	14. You owe me!

_Hey guys! Thanks as always for the feedback...this part just leads up to the next one which I'm sure that all of you will love! Sorry it takes me longer to update here than on the WB boards for those who read over there...it's just for a while on my computer it was easier to update there because of how my connection was, just to explain._

"Explain to me again what happened in there?" Martin asked Ruthie as he drove home.

"I just kind of made her realize that Max, the other tutor, is interested in her and she should really focus her attention on him since you are entirely too pure for her tastes." Ruthie told him, smirking when a frown settled on his face.

"I am not Pure." Martin argued, slightly irritated at Ruthie for a moment.

"Oh, don't pout. All that matters is she has now shifted her attention from you to another guy, who actually won't mind it. That guy is such a flirt." Ruthie said, happy with herself.

"Fine. I guess I should thank you." Martin admitted, realizing that Ruthie was in fact right.

"You don't have to. I'm glad I could help you out. Besides now you owe me one." Ruthie joked, already aware of what she wanted in return.

"Oh I see." Martin said, sighing as he wondered what it was she had in mind.

"Do you? Cause the thing is I've always wanted to dance in the rain and well it's pouring out so I thought…" Ruthie trailed off, her eyes beginning to dance with excitement.

"No. No. Ruthie you can't be serious. We'll get soaked. And besides how can we dance without music?" Martin said, his argument falling on deaf ears.

"The car has a stereo. We'll just turn it up so we can hear." Ruthie said, "And we can always dry off when we get inside."

"Fine. You win. We'll dance. And then we're even." Martin said, giving in when he glanced over and saw how hopeful Ruthie looked.

"After my massage." Ruthie said, flipping through the stations to find one that was playing good music.


	15. This year's love

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm finally updating my story. The way things have been going between Martin and Ruthie on the show, or the way they haven't, is just depressing. So hope this cheers you all up a little.**

Martin put the car into park and turned the key backward so the music would carry on playing as Ruthie continued fiddling with the radio.

_This year's love_

It'll last 

Ruthie smiled as she flipped to another random station and heard the beginning to one of her absolute favorite songs. Turning it up loudly so they'd be able to hear it over the sound of the rain and thunder she jumped from the car, waiting impatiently for Martin to follow her.

_Heaven knows it's high time_

_I've been waiting on my own _

_Too long_

Once he made his way around the car he wrapped an arm around Ruthie's waist and gently pulled her closer to him so they were almost, but not quite touching.

_When you hold me_

_Like you do_

_Feels so right_

_Oh now_

_Start to forget_

_How my heart_

_Gets torn_

_When that hurt _

_Gets thrown_

_Feeling like you _

_Can't go on_

Ruthie almost couldn't believe how right it felt to be in Martin's arms, how safe she felt there. In Martin's arms she had always felt very comfortable, like she was home. And although she would never tell him that she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same.

It was funny because since the night before she hadn't quite been able to push away the sting of Martin's words, but now in this moment it had completely disappeared.

_Turning circles_

_Time again_

_Cut like a knife_

_Oh now_

_If ya love me_

_Got to know _

_For sure_

Martin spun her around, holding only her hand as she twirled around and around laughing. Then just when he thought she would surely fall, he pulled her back to him quickly. He was glad to see her so happy tonight after being the cause of her pain just the night before. He knew that she was his best friend and last night had done nothing, if not reassure him of that. Only a best friend would stand by him like she had when he was at his darkest.

_Cause it takes something _

_More this time_

_Than sweet, sweet lies_

_Oh now_

_Before I open _

_Up my arms _

_And fall_

_Losing all control_

_Every dream _

_Inside my soul_

Ruthie let herself fall into Martin as she caught her breath from spinning around so recklessly. She could feel the rain cascading down on them and she made the effort to raise her face upward to feel the cleansing drops. She smiled as Martin glanced down at her, his amusement and happiness evident in his expression.

_When you kiss me_

_On that midnight street_

_Sweep me _

_Off my feet_

_Singing ain't this life_

_So sweet_

Martin surprised himself and Ruthie by lowering his head further and placing a gentle kiss on Ruthie's upturned nose. Then before she had time to read the new look in his eyes he swept her petite frame into his arms as he sang the last two lines from the chorus in an exaggerated tone, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

Once he put her back down she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to again sway to the beat of the song, both now content just to simply dance. Ruthie was aware of the heat of his hands on her lower back, especially through the wet fabric of her shirt and she found it only made her want to be closer to him, so she was more than a little pleased when he somehow managed to wrap her even tighter in his embrace.

_Cause who's to worry _

_If our hearts _

_Get torn_

_When that hurt_

_Gets thrown_

_Don't ya know this_

_Life goes on_

Martin couldn't believe how good it felt to be holding Ruthie like he was. Before tonight he had always believed or at least he had wanted to believe that they were strictly friends, nothing more, but for some reason now he couldn't help but wonder.

_Won't ya kiss me _

_On that midnight street_

_Sweep me_

_Off my feet_

_Singing ain't this life_

_So sweet_

Ruthie half-sang, half-whispered the chorus into Martin's chest and was granted with another unexpected kiss, this time on the crown of her head. And even though it was no where near her lips, it still resulted in goose-bumps and sent a tingle down her spine, causing her to shiver.

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

Martin could feel her shiver and began rubbing up and down her back with his hands, assuming that she was starting to get cold from the rain.

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

Ruthie smiled ruefully at Martin's misinterpretation but didn't say anything that might cause him to stop.

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

Martin knew the song was almost over and even though he knew if they stayed out much longer they would probably catch cold he couldn't help but wish that it'd play all night, just so he wouldn't have to let go.

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

Ruthie closed her eyes, savoring the moment and sending up a prayer of thanks that one of her childhood dreams had been granted.

_This year's love _

_It'll last_

Martin settled his chin on top of Ruthie's head and stood swaying in place as the song slowly came to an end.

_This year's love_

_It'll last_

After the song was over it took them both a second to pull away, but once they did it was as if the time, that had moments before stood still, hurtled ahead.

Quickly they both scrambled to get inside so they could get warmed up, because without the other's body heat they both found themselves freezing.


	16. Sick day

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! Once again tonight's show just depressed me so here's an update so everyone can escape to a world where Ruthie and Martin are at least "real friends". **

The next day Martin woke up with a pounding head, sore throat and stuffy nose. And if that wasn't enough when he tried to force himself out of the bed he began shivering uncontrollably. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to go to church he reached for the phone to call Mac and tell him not to come over.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Frustrated, Martin hung up the phone and sank lower into his bed as he pulled the covers more tightly around himself. What felt like hours later but in reality was probably minutes he heard a knock on the door followed by an incessant pounding.

Just as Martin was about to try again to get out of bed he heard Ruthie's voice ring through the apartment, "Coming."

Satisfied that she'd take care of it he made no more effort to move. And after a few minutes his eyelids became too heavy to hold open anymore so he let them fall closed. Then just as he was drifting off to sleep Ruthie sat down on the bed next to him with her arms full.

She didn't look much better than he felt at the moment. Her eyelids were puffy and her eyes were red and glassy. Not to mention the fact she was bundled up in one of his old sweatshirts yet still shivering.

"Here. I've got cough and cold medicine with spoons along with two bottles of water and a box of Kleenex." Ruthie said, her voice raspy as she measured out his medicine and motioned for him to sit up.

"Thanks Ruth." Martin said, his voice barely a whisper as he took the medicine and then a drink of water before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"For what? Getting us sick." Ruthie joked, wincing as she swallowed her own medicine and sat the rest of the stuff on Martin's bedside table in case they needed it.

"Nah. It's not your fault. Besides looking on the bright side now we have an excuse to stay in bed all day." Martin pointed out, moving over and pulling back the sheets a little as he motioned for Ruthie to crawl under.

"Since when are you a "the glass is half full guy"?" Ruthie questioned teasingly as she settled in next to Martin and closed her eyes.

"Since I was trying to make you not feel guilty. Remind me not to do that anymore." Martin quipped.

"I told Mac that we were both sick and he said he'd stop by later. Maybe bring us some dinner." Ruthie informed Martin, changing the subject.

"Sounds good. And what sounds even better is sleep." Martin said, his voice almost nonexistent.

"Absolutely." Ruthie whispered as she let unconsciousness overtake her.


	17. Sleeping Angel

**It's just a small update but I thought everyone would enjoy! **

Martin woke up more than four hours later and managed to get up long enough to go to the bathroom and take some more medicine before crawling back into bed next to Ruthie, who was still sleeping.

She was lying on her side facing him and a few curls were sticking to her cheek, which was unnaturally rosy and covered with a light sheen of sweat. Martin reached out and brushed them away before reaching around her to get her more medicine.

"Ruth. Ruthie. Wake up. You need to take this." Martin said, his voice no louder than a whisper as he rubbed his finger over her cheek.

"Hmmmm…" Ruthie murmured as her eyes fluttered open then closed then open again as she took the medicine he offered before closing again.

Martin put the medicine back on the table then laid back down facing Ruthie. She seemed to have instantly fallen back asleep and he couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked at the moment.

Ever since he had moved in with the Camden's and become friends with Ruthie he had felt an urge to protect her and make sure no one hurt her. And now watching her sleep he was reminded of just how fragile and vulnerable she could be.

Over the years he had realized that Ruthie was actually exceptionally capable of taking care of herself in most situations but that had never diminished his need to be there for her and watch out for her.

Most of time she merely tolerated his interference, only choosing to really put her foot down when she thought he was absolutely out of line or when she had already adamantly insisted that he stay out of her business.

But every once in a while she would surprise him by asking for his help. Sometimes he thought she only did so because she knew he would probably involve himself anyway. And at least if she asked it would be on her terms.

Yet there were a few precious times when she had come to him, all defenses down, simply needing him to fix whatever was broken in her life or in her. Needing him to protect her from the world and its indifference.

Looking at her now as she slept, so trusting, made him more determined than ever to take care of her. And no matter how much she argued otherwise sometimes, deep down he was sure she was happy knowing he would always be there for her.

At that moment he felt the medicine begin to take effect as he was overcome by a wave of drowsiness. So instead of fighting to stay awake any longer he closed his eyes and gave in to the floating sensation.


	18. Surprise!

_Hi everyone...I know everybody who reviews is dying for some actual Ruthin action but I love writing the build up too much so please everyone be patient and enjoy the friendship for now!_

"I come bearing gifts. Food, drinks, more medicine and Gretch." Mac announced as he entered Martin's bedroom, where Ruthie and Martin were now awake but still in bed.

"Do you really need to be that loud?" Ruthie complained as she shot him a dirty look before focusing on Gretchen, "So how was the weekend with the fam?"

"Not bad actually. And I have some great news." Gretchen answered, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me. Tell me." Ruthie begged, curious as to what the news could possibly be.

"Gretchen's mom is pregnant." Mac shared, which got him a smack in the arm from Gretchen and another glare from Ruthie, "What?" He questioned innocently.

"I wanted to tell her." Gretchen said as she shook her head at Mac, then to Ruthie, "So isn't that exciting? I'm going to have a little brother or sister."

"Yeah. That's great news. Especially for your mom." Ruthie gushed, as she attempted to sit up so she could hug the other girl.

"So we brought you guys dinner. We weren't sure if either of you would be too hungry but…" Gretchen trailed off as Martin reached for the food, "apparently you are."

"Are you two feeling better?" Mac asked as Martin began eating and Ruthie reached for some food herself.

"Yeah a little." Martin replied, then to Gretchen, "I can't believe you're going to have a brother or sister. I always wanted one."

"Well you got the Camden's." Mac pointed out smirking.

"True. Too bad Ruthie came with the deal." Martin teased, as Ruthie swatted his arm.

"There's always a downside." Mac joked. "Things can't be perfect."

"Oh aren't you the funny one." Ruthie said sarcastically as Martin and Gretchen laughed.

"So are you going to make it to classes tomorrow or do you want me to take notes for you?" Gretchen asked Ruthie, since they had all three classes together the next day.

"Um do you think you could just take notes for me? I think I'm going to sleep in so that I'll be up to babysitting. I don't wanna cancel on Jake." Ruthie explained, already not looking forward to trying to make it through the next day.

"Sure. That's probably a good idea. Although I hope you don't get Ian sick." Gretchen said, reaching over to feel Ruthie's forehead, which was now cool to the touch, "But you don't feel hot right now so maybe the fever's gone."

"Hopefully." Ruthie said, as Gretchen leaned over and felt Martin's head too.

"You feel cool too." Gretchen informed him, "Are you going to classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so. I'll probably just skip baseball practice though." Martin said as he thought aloud.

"I can let Coach know." Mac offered.

"Thanks." Martin said.

"Oh guys I wanted to ask you all something. The children's art studio I volunteer at is having a fundraiser and I'm helping with a lot of the planning. I was just wondering if you could all come and help." Gretchen asked, glancing around to gauge their reactions.

"Sure." Ruthie responded, "Just let me know when and what you need me to do."

"Yeah. I'm in too." Martin agreed, nodding his head.

"Absolutely my dear." Mac said teasingly, before becoming serious, "I'll be there."


	19. Lost without Me!

**Hey guys! I hope that 7th Heaven has some good Ruthin tonight but if not I wanted to do my part to cheer everyone up so this chapter is full of Martin and Ruthie!**

"Ian! Ian. Come back here." Ruthie called out, already exhausted from just one hour of chasing the little boy around.

"It's Martin." Ian called out as he stood on his tiptoes, attempting but failing to reach up and unlock the door.

"Here, I've got it." Ruthie said, as she unlocked the door. "Hey Martin, what are you doing here?"

"Martin! I got this new video game. Will you come play with me? Ruthie says she doesn't know how." Ian said, all smiles as Martin came inside and tousled his hair.

"Sure buddy. Why don't you go set it up?" Martin said, "Do I need a reason? Aren't you happy to see me?" He teased Ruthie.

"Well…" Ruthie said over her shoulder as she turned to follow Ian to his bedroom.

"Still think you're funny?" Martin questioned as he came up behind Ruthie and began tickling her sides, causing her to laugh and try to escape his grip.

"Truce. Please, Martin." Ruthie begged out of breath, after having fallen on the floor and being pinned by Martin.

"Truce." Martin conceded, letting her up and entering Ian's room where he sat down next to the little boy and accepted the controller he was handed.

"I came by because I was bored out of my mind at home. Plus I figured when you got done we could go by and grab dinner so we don't have to cook." Martin answered Ruthie's earlier question as he focused intently on the screen in front of him.

"Sounds good. And actually I was happy to see you. Ian's got so much energy today, don't you bud?" Ruthie said as she squeezed the little boy's side, causing him to squirm and move away from her.

"Nu-uh. You're going to make me mess up." Ian retorted.

"Ruth, you shouldn't mess with a guy when he's playing his game. Right, Ian?" Martin joked, smiling at the exasperated look on her face when Ian simply nodded, never taking his attention away from the screen.

"And you shouldn't teach the kid bad habits." Ruthie reprimanded, motioning towards Ian, "Especially when he looks up to you."

"Yah, Martin is tall." Ian agreed, not catching the meaning of Ruthie's comment which caused Martin and Ruthie to burst out laughing.

After playing video games for about a half hour Ian, Ruthie and Martin all went outside and played soccer for a while in the backyard. Then when Ruthie started to feel a little winded and worn out, Ian announced that he wanted to ride his bike. So they all made their way to the front of the house, where Ruthie and Martin sat on the edge of the drive while Ian rode his bike around in the circle.

"Feeling bad again?" Martin asked, glancing over at Ruthie, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes slightly glassy.

"Just a little tired. I'm really happy you came over. I don't think I could've kept up with him all day on my own." Ruthie shared, as she leaned over and knocked Martin's shoulder playfully with her own.

"It's always nice to be wanted." Martin joked, putting his arm around Ruthie's shoulders and pulling her to him in a hug, "Oh I forgot to tell you. Gretchen stopped by and left you some notes she photocopied and a paper telling you what to read."

"Great. Homework. Kill me now." Ruthie whined, acting as though she was stabbing herself in chest.

"That could be arranged." Martin said evilly, laughing as her eyes narrowed and she smacked his arm.

"You couldn't live without me and you know it." Ruthie told him, watching as he began smirking, "You'd be lost in this world."

"Lost? Me? Never. Besides it's not like I'd ever be so lucky. I'm cursed to be permanently stuck with you, _my dear_." Martin drawled, as he moved out of her reach so she couldn't hit him again.

"Cursed, huh?" Ruthie fake-pondered, "Gosh, I never knew I was such a burden."

"Well at least now you know. It's for the best." Martin said, the smile he'd been hiding finally escaping as Ruthie began laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking…" Ruthie managed to get out in between giggles.

"Which I know is an accomplishment itself." Martin teased.

"Not funny…" Ruthie shot back, as she tried to compose herself.

"I know and believe me I'm not laughing about it." Martin said, attempting to remain serious, "You should really seek help for this problem you have."

"And what problem is that?" Ruthie questioned, her laughter finally subsiding.

"Well first there are thoughts of suicide. And then random fits of laughter. Sudden mood changes. And then you're talking about thinking? These have to be signs of some illness." Martin answered, watching as Ruthie's expression went from one of interest to one of mock irritation and finally she simply looked contemplative.

"You know I think I know what's wrong with me." Ruthie shared, leaning closer to Martin and whispering conspiratorially, "I'm friends with you."

"Ha ha." Martin joked, shaking his head at her comment, "So, really what were you laughing at?"

"Nothing really." Ruthie answered, but at Martin's disbelieving look, "Fine I was just

thinking about that time in high school when I told you I didn't want to be a burden. Remember you were dating Becca. And you two were on a date and I was out with that guy, Blake, and he ended up meeting up with his ex-girlfriend so I didn't have a ride home."

"Yeah and I saw you sitting on a bench at the Promenade all by yourself." Martin said, remembering how sad and alone Ruthie had looked.

"And you said you would take me home." Ruthie continued, as she recalled how sweet Martin had been as he had sat next to her on the bench, his date clearly forgotten.

"But you said you didn't want to be a burden." Martin said, shaking his head at how foolish the idea was.

"And you told me that was ridiculous. And then out of nowhere Becca just said I was and walked off, mad that I had ruined your date." Ruthie said, watching as Martin began to look irritated all over again, "Then the next day at school when she came up and told me I wouldn't be friends with you anymore if I knew what was good for me, you came up and told her she was the burden."

"And she slapped me so you punched her." Martin finished, beginning to laugh aloud as he pictured the scene all over again.

"Then I got detention again for a week. And you thought it was hilarious." Ruthie added, shaking her head at the memory, "Do you realize that both times I got in trouble at school it was because of you?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault you pulled my pants down." Martin argued, laughing harder as he remembered how mad he had been at her when it happened.

"You were being mean to me." Ruthie complained, "You wouldn't even give me a ride."

"Poor Ruthie." Martin placated her, reaching out to rub her back sympathetically.

"Whatever." She grumbled, standing up as he let his hand fall back to his side, "Ian, are you ready to go inside? I need to start dinner for you and your dad."

"Just a couple more minutes." Ian begged, flashing her his megawatt smile.

"Just a couple." Ruthie agreed, giving in easily as she sat back down next to Martin, both of them now content to sit in silence.


	20. Weekend Conversations

"So how are things going with you and Mac

"So how are things going with you and Mac? You guys seem pretty happy." Ruthie asked Gretchen, as the two girls sat in Ruthie's room that weekend doing homework.

"They're good. Really good. He can be a pain sometimes, but he always makes me laugh so I can never stay mad at him for that long." Gretchen said smiling happily as she thought of Mac and his sometimes childish antics.

"Have you talked to your mom any this week?" Ruthie asked, wondering how Gretchen's mom was doing, since she'd had so many problems with her previous pregnancies.

"Yeah a couple times. She's doing okay. My dad's driving her insane though, constantly hovering, but I can kinda understand why. I just hope for her sake and his that everything goes right. Besides I can't wait to be a big sister. I never thought I'd ever have the chance to have any brothers or sisters." Gretchen answered, her excitement about the future evident in her expression.

"It's definitely an experience, believe me. Sam and David were a handful when they were younger. They were constantly getting into trouble and pestering me." Ruthie said, laughing as she recalled how devious the two twins could be, "But I loved being the older one for once. There was this time when they first started talking and I used to give them cookies if they'd call me 'mom'. I remember I ended up feeling so bad because my mom was so upset about it."

"Who knew you could be such a brat?" Gretchen teased, "That is funny though. Your poor mom."

"Yeah, all of us kids put her and my dad through a lot when we were younger. I'm surprised they never gave any of us away. But they didn't. In fact, our family always seemed to be expanding." Ruthie shared, shaking her head at the irony.

"Well you were lucky. It sounds like you were never bored or lonely." Gretchen said, as she put the top on the fingernail polish she had been using as she painted her nails instead of reading her psychology assignment.

"So true." Ruthie agreed, closing the book she had been reading before they started talking, "Well I think I've done enough reading for one night. What do you say we talk Martin and Mac into going to a movie?"

"Do you really think we can tear them away from the game?" Gretchen complained, stretching as she stood up.

"Well I think you might be able to persuade Mac." Ruthie said suggestively, laughing immediately at Gretchen's innocent look.

"I don't have any idea what you mean, Ruthie." Gretchen joked, before turning and walking out of the room with Ruthie not far behind.

"Come on Mac, please. We're bored. And we haven't been out to the movies since…gosh I can't even remember." Gretchen cajoled, sitting on Mac's lap as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Gretch, can't we just go another night? I'm tired. We had to get up for practice at the crack of dawn. Besides the game is no where near over." Mac pouted, as he struggled to see the TV that she was blocking.

"No. We can't. I'm going and I guess if you want you can just sit here with Martin and watch TV all night because me and Ruthie aren't gonna be here." Gretchen shot back, as she stood up from his lap abruptly.

"Where are you two gonna be then?" Martin questioned, a smirk on his face at Gretchen's obvious irritation.

"That's not really your concern now is it?" Gretchen bit out, as she walked around the couch to stand at Ruthie's side who had been a silent witness to the whole exchange.

"Fine." Martin grumbled, all of a sudden not happy or comfortable with the idea of the two girls going out on their own.

"Come on Ruthie. Let's go get ready." Gretchen called out as she stalked out of the living room.


	21. Compromise

"You look great

"You look great. I love that outfit." Gretchen complimented Ruthie, who was wearing tight dark jeans with a pink tank-top underneath a brown mesh long-sleeved shirt, with brown sandals.

"Thanks. That shirt looks really cute on you. You should keep it." Ruthie said, as she glanced at Gretchen who was wearing Ruthie's emerald green button up shirt with a pair of her own cream colored jeans and a pair of green sandals she had also borrowed from Ruthie.

Ruthie wasn't exactly sure where they were going since Gretchen still hadn't told her, but at least they both looked nice. Gretchen had done Ruthie's make-up for her, careful not to make it too noticeable. Then had done her own before asking Ruthie to straighten her hair, which was long, thick and slightly wavy.

Since they had both showered and then taken their time getting ready it had taken them a good hour and a half. Ruthie couldn't help but wonder if Martin and Mac had even moved from the couch in all that time.

As they made their way to the front door both girls weren't surprised to find Martin and Mac still sitting on the couch watching the game. Ruthie could tell by the look that Gretchen threw Mac's way that she might just stay mad at him for a while this time.

Gretchen liked for things to go her way, which wasn't a surprise since she was in fact an only child. But usually she didn't get bent out of shape if they didn't. Tonight had proved to be an exception to that rule though because Ruthie could tell that she wasn't happy with Mac.

And to be honest Ruthie didn't really blame her. She had heard Mac promise Gretchen earlier when they had all been sitting in the kitchen eating lunch that he would take her out that night. That was when Gretchen had suggested they all go together.

Ruthie immediately knew then that Martin hadn't been too thrilled with the idea by the look on his face and the way he disappeared into the living room. She had thought at the time that he was just tired from practice and might change his mind after he'd had a little time to relax.

But apparently she'd been wrong. And honestly she didn't want to drag Martin along if he really didn't want to come. It wasn't like he had made any promises to her or any of them to do anything.

Martin heard the girls as they shuffled behind the couch headed for the front door and flicked off the TV as he heard the door squeak open. He wasn't exactly happy that Mac had insisted they both get dressed so they could go with the girls.

He wasn't really in the mood to go out tonight. Practice had been torture and all he had wanted to do was sit at home and relax. Not go out to some movie where there were going to be a bunch of loud people.

Sighing dejectedly he followed Mac out the door and locked up. He could hear Mac and Gretchen tossing insults at each other as they made their way to the car and almost turned around to go back inside.

He knew that their bickering wouldn't last long and they would probably make up before he made it out to the car but that didn't make him anymore happy about going. The only reason he was going was for Ruthie.

He didn't want her to feel like the third wheel and he knew that even if she didn't say anything she would. He would've just asked her to stay at home with him since he knew that she would've. But he also knew that she probably wanted to get out of the house since she had been inside cleaning and studying all day.

"You coming or not?" Ruthie said softly from behind him.

"Yeah." Martin answered, jumping a little in surprise.

"You know we could just stay here. Let them go. I know you really don't wanna go the movies." Ruthie suggested, biting her bottom lip as she looked towards Mac and Gretchen who were now hugging.

"No. We'll go." Martin said, glancing down at Ruthie who looked more beautiful than normal as the moonlight caused her eyes to sparkle, "As long as you promise tomorrow night just you and me, ice-cream, pizza and scary movies."

"Deal." Ruthie said grinning, as she wrapped her arms around Martin in a quick hug of appreciation.

Ruthie loved the feeling she got whenever she was in Martin's arms. It seemed like no matter how long it lasted, hugging him always brought her a sense of contentment and fulfillment that was unlike anything else she had ever experienced.

Likewise, Martin enjoyed the feel of Ruthie's small arms wrapping around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to hug him. Whenever he got the chance to hold her in his arms it was like he was getting a taste of heaven as a feeling of peace overcame him.

Not that either would ever admit it.


	22. Scary movies and Secrets

"I've got to say even though 'Psycho' is considered a classic all the special effects pretty much suck. Plus I remember it being a lot scarier when I was little." Martin complained as the movie ended.

"Yah the whole shower scene is just lacking." Ruthie agreed, stretching as she stood up and made her way to the VCR.

Ruthie and Martin had spent the whole evening watching horror movies as Ruthie had promised him they would the night before. They had also ordered pizzas and eaten more ice cream than any two people should be allowed to consume. All in all, it had been the perfect night.

Martin had to admit that he had been pleasantly surprised when he had gotten home from practice to find that Ruthie had already gone to the movie store. She had picked out mostly classics, including: 'Children of the Corn', 'Halloween', 'Chucky', 'Psycho' and his favorite 'Pet Cemetery'.

They hadn't watched 'Children of the Corn' or 'Halloween' yet and Martin wasn't sure he would be able to stay awake any longer. He loved movie nights with Ruthie but sometimes she could get a little carried away and she was always extremely indecisive when it came to picking out which movies to watch, so they always ended up with more than necessary.

"So do you wanna watch another one or are we done for the night?" Ruthie wanted to know, looking at Martin over her shoulder.

"Well…as much as I love movie nights with you…I'm not going to be able to last through another one." Martin answered, his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

"Big baby." Ruthie teased, turning the TV/VCR off and placing the movies in a pile on the coffee table.

"Baby? You weren't the one up at 6 am this morning running, were you? Nope, didn't think so." Martin grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"That's right and you'll never catch me up that early…especially running." Ruthie agreed, walking over to stand over Martin's unmoving form, "Here, let me help you up so you can go to bed."

Martin opened one eye to look up at Ruthie who hovered above him, her hands reaching out for his so she could help him get up. He sighed as he placed his hands in hers and let her help him to his feet. It never ceased to amaze him how strong she could be even though she was so tiny compared to him.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ruthie shook her head, wondering who would be calling so late. She had already talked to Gretchen earlier and knew that she and Mac had gone to a late dinner and then an art show Gretchen had been talking about for weeks.

"Hello." Ruthie answered, flipping the lights out as she did so.

"Hey Ruthie. What are you up to?" Simon asked, his voice shaky.

"Not much. What's wrong with you?" Ruthie inquired, worried that something bad had happened for him to be calling so late.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me." Simon assured, his voice becoming steadier.

"Then why are you calling so late?" Ruthie wondered aloud, not sure that she believed him.

"Can't a guy just call and talk to his sister for no reason, except that he misses her?" Simon asked, sounding like he was offended by her interrogation.

"Sure he can. As long as he isn't lying to her." Ruthie answered, her curiosity about why Simon had called growing.

"Okay. Fine. I wanted to tell you something. But you can't tell Mom or Dad yet. Promise me." Simon said, his tone urgent and worried again.

"Cross my heart." Ruthie agreed, her eyes narrowing as she prepared herself for Simon's news.

"I got engaged." Simon said, sounding happy and at the same time slightly unsure.

"Engaged? To Darla?" Ruthie asked, surprised yet happy for him.

"Yeah. It was kinda unplanned. We were just sitting there eating dinner earlier and all of a sudden I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. So I just asked her. And she said yes." Simon shared, happiness overshadowing his initial worry.

"That's great, Simon. Darla must be so happy." Ruthie gushed, her smile widening as she thought of the other girl, "And you know Mom and Dad are going to be happy for you both, whenever you decide to tell them."

"Yeah I think so too. We've actually decided to go to Gleanoak next weekend so we can tell them in person. I just wanted you to be the first to know." Simon told her.

"So you haven't called Matt yet then?" She asked, beginning to feel special that she had been first on Simon's list.

"Not yet. But I'm gonna call him as soon as I get off the phone with you." He said, hoping that Matt would be as supportive as Ruthie had been.

"Well here's some advice for you. Don't sound so worried. You'll make him think something bad happened." Ruthie advised, before adding, "Matt really likes Darla. I'm sure he'll be just as happy for you as I am."

"Thanks Ruth. I'm really glad I called you. You're like the ultimate self-confidence booster." Simon joked, although he was honestly comforted by Ruthie's assurance.

"Glad to help. Now go call Matt. And don't worry about anything. Everyone is going to be thrilled." Ruthie instructed him.

"Alright. Love you, Ruth." He said.

"Love you too Simon. And congratulations." Ruthie said, before hanging up the phone.

Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you guys are liking the story.


End file.
